The Serpent and the Phoenix
by bassoongirl2000
Summary: A Dramione fanfic set in their 3rd year
1. Chapter 1

The Serpent and the Phoenix- Chapter 1

"It can't be. It just can't!" muttered Draco to himself as he began his ascent to the seventh floor of the north tower, more commonly known as the divination classroom. It was his first day back at Hogwarts, but he was already wishing that it was his last.

Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead as continued to climb the staircase. The reason for his discomfort? A girl. But not just any girl. She was a mudblood. An enemy of his family. Any feelings other than hatred towards this witch and he was certain he would be disinherited by his family. As much as Draco despised Professor Trelawney, he realised that on this matter, she might be his only hope.

Reaching the top of the tower, Draco paused to catch his breath and then pushed open the heavy oak door and scanned his surroundings. Seated on a velvet poof with her back to him was the divination teacher. Without turning around she cackled and said in low musical voice: "Good Evening Mr Malfoy, I wondered when I might be seeing you." Draco stared at the woman in shock. How could she possibly know it was him? Without waiting for a reply Professor Trelawney continued, "I assume your visit is due to the feelings you have been having towards a certain young witch and not to ask me about my summer?" Draco tried his hardest not to recoil at his teacher's words. He loathed all of his teacher's, except perhaps Professor Snape, and the thought of visiting one, let alone the weirdest of the all, made him feel sick. Draco again said nothing.

"Draco, my dear child, you are in love. That is the only explanation."

"But that's impossible! She's a mudblood and I'm a pureblood! It would never work out." Draco interrupted. Professor Trelawney sighed in response.

"My dear, sometimes the most impossible explanations are the only probable ones." With Draco's worst fears confirmed he rushed from the room and ran till he managed to reach the comfort of the Slytherin common room. Everyone else was at the feast. He was alone. He closed his eyes and allowed the face of the muggleborn witch, Hermione Granger to fill his head. Whatever would his father say?"


	2. Chapter 2

**The serpent and the phoenix c2**

Hermione woke up on the second day of her second year at Hogwarts, but she was as tired as the night before. Her dreams had been filled with the picture of her best friend's worst enemy, but the dreams had most certainly not been nightmares.  
Hermione swung her legs out of her four-poster and, after dressing in her robes, made her way down to the great hall for breakfast.

She took a seat at the Gryffindor table opposite Ron and Harry who were digging in to a plate of waffles.  
"Good Morning." spluttered Ron through a mouthful of food.  
"Lovely, Ronald," Hermione looked at him disdainfully. She felt too ill and tired to stomach breakfast.  
"Aren't you hungry?" asked Harry looking up from his meal.  
"Mind your own business!" muttered Hermione glancing over Ron's shoulder at the Slytherin table where, she noticed, Draco looked equally unhappy. Harry turned around to see who she was staring at, then turned back angrily.

"What has that filthy, slug-eating Slytherin done now?"

Hermione stood up and shouted, practically shaking with anger,

"Leave him alone! What has he done to you!" The whole hall went so quiet you could have heard a quill drop. Hermione, now going bright red, stormed out of the room. At the same time Draco stood up and followed her out.

"What's up with her," asked Ron, as the usual chatter filtered back into the hall.

"I don't know," muttered Harry staring after his closest friend in wonderment.


	3. Chapter 3

The Serpent and the Phoenix c3

After Hermione left the great hall, she ran to the astronomy tower in floods of tears. As she stared over the railing, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around quickly, whipping out her wand, when to her surprise, she saw Draco.

"Oh," she said, trying to sound disdainful, "It's you."

"Don't be like that," replied Draco, "Just because Harry and I aren't friends, doesn't mean that we can't be! How about we start over." Draco held out his hand to Hermione, "Hi, I'm Draco. What's your name?" Hermione giggled, drying her eyes with the sleeve of her robe and shaking his hand. "I'm Hermione."

"Well Hermione" Smiled Draco, holding out his arm to her, "may I have the privilege of taking you to your next lesson?" Hermione smiled and took his arm. "You certainly may."


	4. Chapter 4

The serpent and the phoenix c4 –real

So from that day onwards, Hermione and Draco were inseparable. They did everything together, from walking to class, to eating (However, they had to bring their food outside to do this, because no-one was allowed to sit on the wrong table ever, under any circumstances). This confused Ron and Harry. Why was their best friend hanging around with _him_ of all people? She had two perfectly good friends already.

One day, Harry cornered Hermione after potions.

"Hermione, I need to speak to you," he glared at Malfoy, who was accompanying her, "alone." Hermione sighed and then smiled weakly at Draco.

"I'll catch you up." Draco hesitated for a moment, having a silent battle with Harry, but eventually turned and walked away. Harry turned back to Hermione.

"One question Hermione, one question. Why him?" Hermione groaned, but Harry carried on unphased, "You could choose from any single person in the entire school-and this school is big Hermione, huge in fact- and you choose _him_!"

"Harry, don't be like that! This is my life, not yours! And anyway, Draco and I are just friends, nothing more." By now, Harry was fuming.

"Well, if you and Draco are friends, what are me and Ron to you then?"

"Oh Harry, it's not..."

"No Hermione, I don't want to hear it." With that, Harry turned and walked away, leaving Hermione alone in the corridor to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

The serpent and the phoenix c5

One week later, Hermione and Draco were walking through the grounds before breakfast. Suddenly Draco turned around and looked at her.

"Hermione, there's a Hogsmeade trip this Saturday, and I wondered...I wondered if you wanted to go to The Three Broomsticks with me. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, but..." Hermione blushed, threw her arms around Draco's neck and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'd love to Draco! Meet you by the gate at 10?" Draco nodded dazedly. Hermione smiled and walked back towards the school. When she got to the large oak doors, she turned back to Draco just in time to see him punching the air and doing a little victory dance. Giggling, Hermione made her way to the main hall, but she got stopped in the corridor by a rather nervous looking Ron.

"Um...Hermione...lovely day isn't it?" murmured Ron.

"What are you trying to say Ronald?" asked Hermione crossing her arms impatiently. Ron sighed, straightened his back and stopped fiddling with the sleeve of his robes.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?"

Hermione's expression immediately softened.

"Oh...Ron, I'm so sorry...I...already said I was going with Draco...Next time maybe?" Ron started backing away as fast as possible, but tripped over a stray gargoyle and went even redder than the Gryffindor flag.

"Yeah that's fine, no biggy honestly!" He grumbled as he stumbled off down the corridor and out of sight, leaving Hermione to stand alone and wonder if she was doing the right thing.


	6. Chapter 6

The Serpent and the Phoenix Chapter 6

It was Saturday. The first Hogsmeade trip of the term and Hermione's first date with Draco. She stood opposite the full length mirror in the dormitory and stared at the unfamiliar girl who looked back at her. The girl wore a lace dress with a denim jacket and leather sandals. Her glossy, straightened hair was tucked back with a white satin alice-band. As Hermione smiled, the girl grinned back, revealing her large buck-teeth. Hermione at once stopped. She couldn't let anything mess this up. She would just have to try not to smile with her teeth. Then, picking up her purse, she hurried to join the other third years in the hall.

When Draco saw her making her way down the staircase, he was stunned. How had he not noticed Hermione's beauty before this year? She was stunning! There was no possible way to compare her to Pansy Parkinson, his ex-girlfriend. As Hermione drew nearer to him she giggled at her date's gob-smacked expression and immediately wished she hadn't, as it drew attention to her teeth. Draco, noticing her discomfort, placed a finger under her chin and lifted it up till her eyes met his. He gave her smile that made Hermione's stomach flutter and whispered: "Don't worry. In my eyes, you're perfect." With that the couple made their way to Hogsmeade.


	7. Chapter 7

The Serpent and the Phoenix Chapter 7

"I'll have two butter beers please." Said Draco happily to the bartender. Madam Rosmerta was suspicious of Draco. In his first year, he had somehow snuck into Hogsmeade with the older students and let loose a snake, charmed to be impossible to catch. She still only had about half the number of customers that she had had prior the boy's prank. She was tempted hex the beverages, but then decided against it. Harm the boy, and she would have Dumbledore to deal with. Settling for a disdainful expression, Madam Rosmerta handed Draco the flagons.

After paying, Draco took his seat at the back of the tavern opposite Hermione and passed her a drink. "One Butter Beer for the most enchanting witch I have ever seen." Hermione giggled and took a sip of her drink, allowing the warm, golden liquid to flow through her system. When she put the mug down, Draco noticed she had been left with a frothy moustache on her upper lip. "You've…uh…got something there Hermione," He raised his hand. "May I?" Hermione smiled in response and allowed Draco to wipe away all traces of the drink.

Meanwhile, Pansy Parkinson, who had been watching the train of events, was absolutely livid. Her boyfriend was kissing a mudblood! Well, technically he wasn't still her boyfriend and technically they weren't kissing…yet. Pansy could see it all unfold in her mind's eye: He would slowly draw his hand away, Hermione would blush and flutter her eyelashes, in that completely aggravating way that only she can do, and Draco would lean in and…no. Pansy couldn't let that happen. Drawing out her wand she pointed it at Hermione and uttered the first spell that came into her head:

"Calvario!"

At once Hermione's hair beautifully straightened hair began to fall off her head in large chunks. Draco reached up to run his hands through her hair, and screamed when he managed to pull it all away as though it were a wig. Knowing that hair did not just fall off spontaneously, he scanned the room for the culprit. Hermione broke down into tears as she stared at her hair lying loose on the floor.

Pansy Parkinson was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

The Serpent and the Phoenix Chapter 8

In the chaos that followed, it was easy for Ron to snatch up Harry's invisibility cloak and escape unnoticed. He would have to find some way to explain its absence to Harry later. He alone had noticed Pansy Parkinson duck into the quiet street outside and intended to follow her.

Ron stalked Pansy all the way to the Shrieking Shack, where he at last confronted her. He moved so that he was blocking her way; standing in the doorway. He pulled off the cloak so that she walked right into him. Ron was beginning to broaden out, growing into his long limbs, which gave the overall impression of a young, muggle rugby player. Pansy screamed in terror, ripping out her wand and attempting to point into his chest, but Ron was prepared for this. By the time she had her wand drawn he had already muttered the disarming spell, causing her wand to fly out of her hand and land a few feet away. Pansy cursed silently. There was no way she could reach her wand without the blood traitor trying something stupid.

"What do you want Weasley?" glowered Pansy crossing her arms and faking confidence. Ron smiled cockily.

"Actually I was about to ask you the same question. I saw what you did to Hermione in The Three Broomsticks." He tutted and began to circle the Slytherin girl, who was beginning to look nervous. "It could just be because you don't like her, but why the sudden burst of anger? If it was that, you would have told Malfoy wouldn't you? Unless…it couldn't be…" He moved closer to Pansy so his mouth was next to her ear. He whispered: "Jealousy?" Pansy whipped around.

"How dare you? I'm not jealous of Granger!" She stared at Ron with a mixture of fear, confusion and disgust. Ron sighed and stepped back, putting his wand away.

"Well then Parkinson, I guess I can't help you." He began to walk away from her.

After a few seconds, curiosity got the better of Pansy and she called after him.

"What do you mean, you can't help me?"

Ron smirked and turned back to face her.

"Well, you like Malfoy don't you?" He didn't wait for answer, knowing she would deny the evidence, and continued: "And I like Hermione. Therefore the most reasonable thing for us to do is to work together to sabotage their relationship, so we can put on a better show than your petit attempt." Pansy looked wary.

"How do I know you aren't going to go back to Granger and tell her everything? And what about Potter? Why don't you ask him to help you with your little scheme."

"Just 'cos." Ron smiled. "Do we have a deal?"


	9. Chapter 9

The Serpent and the Phoenix Chapter 9

Harry still hated Draco more than anyone else at Hogwarts, but he eventually consented to their relationship (not that Hermione needed consent anyway), when he realised that Draco treated Hermione with the chivalry and respect that she deserved.

"If he ever turns on you though Hermione," Harry had said, "come to me immediately and I'll make Malfoy regret the day his Death-Eater parents introduced him to the planet."

Harry did, however, lay down some ground rules, which the couple would have to keep to, so as to prevent Harry from changing his mind. Harry presented Hermione with the list two days after the disastrous Hogsmeade trip, when they were studying for a test in the Gryffindor common room.

Miss Granger must continue to eat breakfast and dinner with her friends at the Gryffindor table

No kissing or other displays of affection in front of Mr Potter or Mr Weasley

Mr Malfoy may not on any circumstances enter the Gryffindor common room

Miss Granger may not on any circumstances enter the Slytherin common room

Mr Malfoy must consult Mr Potter if he wishes to ask Miss Granger out

Miss Granger may not discuss Mr Malfoy in the presence of Mr Potter or Mr Weasley

Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy may not sleep together until they are both legally allowed to do so.

"What the hell Harry! I'm not planning to sleep with Draco anytime soon!" Hermione exclaimed after reading number 7. Harry raised his arms in defence, so Hermione read on.

If Mr Malfoy so much as looks at Miss Granger without her permission to do so, she must come straight to Mr Potter

If Mr Malfoy so much as looks at any girl other than Miss Granger, without her permission to do so, she must come straight to Mr Potter

Mr Potter must be kept informed of any transferring of gifts between Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy

Hermione begrudgingly accepted the terms, though she had no desire to keep to any of them at all. Harry, pleased, let the matter drop and continued to study. At least he was actually still talking to her.

Ron on the other hand, was acting weirdly. He hadn't said a word to her since she had turned him down about the Hogsmeade trip. Ron had never hated Draco as much as Harry, so his behaviour confused Hermione, especially as she noticed him hanging around Pansy Parkinson a lot more than normal. However they only talked when they didn't think anyone was around. Hermione had caught them giggling together in the girls' bathroom once. That had certainly been a shock to the system. It wasn't that she was jealous exactly…she couldn't be jealous when she had Draco constantly by her side, could she? She kept trying to talk to him, but whenever Hermione walked into the common room, he walked out, complaining to Harry of being tired or ill. Meals weren't much better; Ron was always at breakfast an hour before Hermione, and at dinner an hour after. She would have been ok with it, but he hadn't been talking to Harry much either. Something strange was going on and Hermione was determined to get to the bottom of it.


	10. Chapter 10

The Serpent and the Phoenix- Chapter 10

"Wait Parkinson! You can't do that!"

"Why not?" Pansy hissed, lifting Hermione's beloved cat, Crookshanks, out of the lake by it's tail. Ron rushed over to save the poor animal from her gasp, getting scratched and bitten by the mangy thing for his efforts.

"Because," Ron began, "what is that going to do?" He took Pansy by her wrist and sat her down on a nearby rock. "We're not trying to punish them for their relationship, we're just trying to separate them."

"Well do you have any better ideas?" grumbled Pansy, crossing her arms and staring out in the direction of the castle where she assumed Granger would be snogging the face of the boy that she herself was supposed to be with. As if reading her thoughts, Ron took her chin and turned it back to face him.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Ron withdrew from beneath his cloak a small glass vial, stoppered with what appeared to be a pink, beating heat. Pansy gasped.

"Is that…?"

"A love potion? Don't be so silly!" Ron laughed, giving her a subtle wink.

"But…but…but…how did you get hold of one? Those are, like, impossible to get hold of, and you don't exactly have the expertise to make one." Pansy reached for the vial with a shaky hand but Ron immediately snatched it away.

"Let's just say my brothers are starting to import some peculiar things for their joke shop in the seventh floor bathroom. You should check it out sometime." Ron smirked, holding the vial up to the light before turning back to Pansy. "Now look here, these things are dangerous in the wrong hands. One misplaced drop from one of these and you may find Draco falling in love with Mrs Norris, or something equally ridiculous." Pansy laughed and then turned away, her smile transforming itself into a frown as tears began to trickle down from her long black lashes. Ron sighed, "What's wrong now Parkinson?"

"It's just," the girl sniffed, wiping the tears from her ice blue eyes, "I don't want Draco's love for me to be no stronger than a charmed potion! I want it to be real. I want him to look at me the way he once did; the way he looks now looks at Granger." At this Ron smiled and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry Parkinson, it will be. As I've already told you, I've got a plan."


End file.
